Final Fantasy VII items
This is a list of items that appear in Final Fantasy VII. Recovery items Support items Battle items that target the allies. Debuff items Battle items that limit the abilities of the enemies but deal no damage. Attack items Battle items that simply deal damage to the enemies. Elemental Instant death Non-elemental Field items Items that can only be used outside battle, i.e. on the field, or not used at all. Greens For technical details, see: Chocobo (Final Fantasy VII)#Greens. *Note that these names do not apply when buying Greens at the Chocobo Ranch; their names will be as listed first in the table. Nuts For technical details, see: Chocobo breeding (Final Fantasy VII)#Nuts. *Note that these names do not apply when buying Nuts at the Chocobo Ranch; their names will be as listed first in the table. Status-upgrade items Limit Break manuals Sidequest items These items are not necessary to complete the game, but allow to obtain more useful items. Unusable items These are various easter egg items found during the course of the game. Though they take up space in the inventory, they cannot be used in any function. Dummied out items Key items These items are necessary to advance in the game. Don Corneo mission Shinra Headquarters mission Where to obtain This chart shows the various drops, steals, and morphs of the various enemies in the game, in the order as they appear above. Recovery items Support items Attack items Greens Nuts Status-upgrade items Limit Break manuals Gallery Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Trivia *In addition to the Mystery panties, the Letter to a Daughter, and Letter to a Wife, there are two further items that were at one point going to be included in the game. In the Item Store of Cosmo Canyon, a message exists for a case where the player obtains the item "Telpostone" . *In the flashback to Nibelheim, seen when in Kalm, Cloud's mother would have given Cloud a "Homemade Potion!" (手づくりポーション), however, this script and item were left out of the game. *The "High Blow ST" item is often considered to be a dummied item in the game due to its presence in the data in numerous areas in Nibelheim and areas relevant to the flashbacks, however it is a second translation of the Supershot ST, and its appearance in in these places was never intended. Instead the area has duplicate texts from the Ancient Forest. Interestingly the weapon is translated as "Supershot ST" for all normal areas, however areas pertaining to the optional Zack flashback are the ones that use "High Blow ST". *A number of items do not appear in the BradyGames guide list. These are: Hourglass, Kiss of Death, Earth Mallet, Vagyrisk Claw, Lunar Curtain, Mirror, Cauldron, Gysahl Greens, Tantal Greens, Battery, Omnislash, Catastrophe, Final Heaven, Great Gospel, Cosmo Memory, All Creation, Chaos, Highwind, Masamune Blade, Combat Diary, Autograph, Gambler, Desert Rose, Earth Harp, and Guide Book. 1 Category:Item Lists